Ron Got the Point
by RonaldAndMione
Summary: Just because Ron and Hermione never did get together until the seventh book, it doesn't mean they didn't try to. Order of the Phoenix piece for DHP2 celebration.


**Here is my piece for Order of the Phoenix. Can you believe Deathly Hallows Part II is so close? How wonderful was the premiere? I watched the speeches Dan, Rupert, Emma and Jo made. They made me cry. "Look at what you've done for the gingers!"**

**I simply can't wait for the movie, and I'll be seeing it in four days. (I feel so lucky to be in Australia – it's coming out on Wednesday rather than Friday.)**

**J.K. Rowling changed my life when she created Harry Potter. It's all hers.**

Valentine's Day was coming up. Ron knew it. He was very painfully aware of it – literally. Ginny had come up to him earlier that day and shouted "Valentine's Day is soon, you git!" and cast a Bat-Bogey Hex on him. She had scored a detention for it, but as she walked away, she called out "I hope my point got through your thick skull."

He had just finished his final class for the day, and eagerly stood up from his chair – sitting on a sore bottom was obviously not a pleasant thing. _Bloody Ginny and her stupid bloody bat-bogey hex_, Ron thought as he began walking to the door.

Ginny's point had gotten through, however. Ron knew why she had done it – he needed to get a move on and ask Hermione out. Ron glanced over at Hermione, who was calmly collecting her books and carefully placing them into her book bag. He heard her mutter, "F,G, H- ah, Henriter." She picked up the vibrant purple book written by Georgia Henriter and put it in her bag.

_Bloody hell_, Ron thought as she continued through the alphabet. _She's putting her books into her bag in alphabetical order!_ Ron shook his head as he chuckled. Harry looked over at what Ron was laughing at.

"What?" he asked.

"Hermione," Ron said simply. Hermione glanced up and rolled her eyes at them.

Ron took pity on her and began walking over to help her. He turned back to Harry to see whether he was coming or not. "Uh, I'll be right back," Harry said, and Ron saw Cho Chang walking down the corridor. "I just need to talk to her… I mean, I'm going to Hogsmeade with her, so I need to talk to her about where we'll meet, and—"

Ron nodded, a grin on his face. "I get it." He replied. "You go ahead." Harry smiled gratefully and went off to talk to Cho. Ron turned back to Hermione.

"It doesn't matter," she said, "I'm done." She closed her satchel.

"Do you want me to carry it for you?" Ron blurted out.

Hermione looked up at him. "Oh, thanks." She offered the book bag. Ron grabbed onto the bag. It was rather heavy, but Ron tried not to show his struggle. "We won't wait for Harry," she said. "I think he's a little… preoccupied."

Ron grinned and they made their way out of the classroom and down the corridor. He glanced over at Hermione, who was walking along, staring straight ahead. Ron took a deep breath. _She's not mad at you, you've done something nice for her, and you're all alone. This is it_.

"So, Hermione," Ron began, and Hermione stopped and looked at him.

"Yes, Ron?" she asked. Ron took a deep breath once more.

"Harry's going to be busy with Cho on the Hogsmeade trip on February 14th." Ron said.

"Valentine's Day, you mean?" Hermione said, sounding a little hopeful. Ron's heart was pounding, and he could feel his face turning red.

"Yeah… Valentine's Day… so, I was wondering, if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me on Valentine's Day," Ron continued, his face burning. "You know… just us."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Ron let out a soft sigh of relief. He felt joy and excitement filling him up. "Okay, good. So, we're going together." He said, sounding casual.

"As usual." Hermione said, a small grin on her pink face.

"Yeah," Ron said. They had reached the library.

"Oh, sorry Ron, but I have to go to the library, start on my homework." She touched his shoulder lightly, and Ron softly gasped. She took her satchel off his shoulder. "Thanks." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Ron felt his face go red once more. "I'll see you later, Ron."

"Bye," he said dazedly, and began walking towards the Gryffindor common room, feeling like he was flying.

He and Hermione would be going to Hogsmeade together… alone. It wasn't exactly a date, but it was close! Nothing, nothing could stop him from going.

He spoke too soon. As he approached the Gryffindor common room, Angelina stopped him.

"Ron, I've scheduled a practice on Valentine's Day."

Ron's eyes widened and his heart stopped beating for a moment. "What?"

**This was not the original story. Up until yesterday morning I'd had another story that was going to be posted. I was very unhappy with it though, so decided to write another one.**

**I hope you liked this, and the only way I'll know is if you leave a review. **


End file.
